The Meaning of Things
by Rosie1392
Summary: After office hours have ended, Spock is taught the meaning of certain things and he and Uhura come to a better understanding of their working relationship. Inspired by the drawing entitled Office Hours.


AN: Hey so before you read or after you read or never if you want, I would suggest you check out the picture that inspired this fic. It's a very cute picture called Office Hours by the very talented Kathleen (also know as philotic-net on deviantART).

Here is the link to the picture and I highly recommend that you check out her other work as she has many other lovely ST pics.  
http://philotic-net deviantart com/art/Office-Hours-124107303  
(Just add the periods where the spaces are.)

Also I apologize in advance for any incorrect grammar or spelling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters or locations. All I have are my ideas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spock's office hours had long since ended and yet he and his assistant, Cadet Uhura still remained, diligently working late into the night. As far as he knew, all the other professors had finished their work for the evening and returned to their respective lives but Spock did not believe in leaving things undone. He of course had all his lessons already planned and had completed grading all of the assignments that the students had turned-in in the past week but one of his classes had their term papers due tomorrow and he always encouraged his students to finish their work promptly. He had told the class that he would be excepting the papers at any time by e-mail and as such, the Commander was currently correcting the few early term papers his 2nd year students had turned in. At her own desk, littered with photographs and nick-knacks, Cadet Uhura was correcting the latest lab the students had completed.

"Cadet, may I detain you from your grading for a moment? I am uncertain of this student's intention."

"Certainly Commander." Uhura replied, standing up from her desk adjacent to his, and walking over to lean over Spock's shoulder. As she leant in closer to read the essay, her long ebony hair cascaded over her shoulder and gently swept against the side of his face to rest against his cheek. The sensation reminded him of silk and as she moved closer his keen sense of smell caught a whiff of her pleasantly floral perfume. She did not smell overly sweet like many of the Starfleet women, students and staff alike but she instead gave- off a nice, calming bouquet of lavender, lilacs, freesia and vanilla.

"What where you wondering about Commander?" Uhura asked sliding down next to him and as her arm brushed against his, Spock suddenly felt degrees warmer (although surprisingly at this time he did not care enough to calculate the exact amount). Her close proximity brought a whirlwind of repressed emotions and vastly inappropriate thoughts including the contents of a dream he had had involving himself and the Cadet doing things on his desk, that where strictly forbidden.

"Commander? . . . Spock? Are you alright?" She asked, gently placing her soft hand over his. He suddenly felt a flash of heat surge through his body at her touch. The combined sensation of her body heat blending with his and the images in his head from the dreams he had lead his body to react in a way that he feared the Cadet may see. He moved closer to his desk to hide his growing erection while he turned his head to give Uhura a confused look.

"I apologize, Miss Uhura, I appear to be distracted. What was your question?" He was surprised to feel the odd sensation of blood pooling in his cheeks he believed humans referred to as blushing.

"Please call me Nyota." She said giving him a comforting smile. "You had a question to ask me about a students paper . . . Don't you remember?"

"Ah, yes. I apologize again Miss. Uh- . . . Nyota. I did not understand the phrasing this student used and was unsure if it was an earth saying that I am unfamiliar with. I wish to clarify my confusion before I complete the grading of this paper." He said pointing to the line in question on his computer.

"Oh, umm WOW . . . I'm surprised they had the gull to use that. Umm, I'm pretty certain that that statement does not pertain to their paper. I believe that they where just putting that comment in there as a joke. A bad joke, but a joke none the less. I think they put it in there to purposely confuse you as it obviously isn't likely that you would understand it." She said with a look he believed to be shock and then one of anger or annoyance.

"What does the statement mean? I do not understand why the cadet used that phrase. Why would the cadet want me to 'spank my monkey'? What use could come from beating a primate, especially when I do not own such an animal?"

"Ummm, it's actually a sexual reference." Nyota replied, turning her head away to hide her forming blush, which unfortunately for her, Spock had already seen.

"Nyota, may I inquire the reason as to why you are blushing? Has something I said or done caused you embarrassment?"

"No, Spock. My embarrassment is caused by what the cadet wrote."

"What was the precise meaning of the cadet's "joke"? I do not see how animal abuse can be considered humorous." Spock said clearly confused and although it was well hidden Nyota sensed he was slightly annoyed as well.

"Well it's not actually talking about beating a monkey per say. The cadet is using the phrase as a sexual innuendo for masturbation."

"Oh." He said, pausing for a moment, processing what she had just told him. "So in this situation the "monkey" would be my organ for copulation?"

"Umm yeah, the "monkey" is your penis and spanking it . . . well you get the point." She said, all the while her complexion was increasingly changing a shade or two darker as the conversation went on.

"Thank you for the clarification Cadet as it is apparent that I would not understand the context of the statement as a result of the fact that, as the student's paper points out, "monkey spanking" is the only form on sexual contact I will ever receive."

"I don't mean to intrude, but why do you say that? I'm sure there are plenty of people" she said looking away and blushing further, if possible "that would be more then willing to engage in sexual activities with you."

"Thank you, Nyota but may I ask why you are trying to reassure me? Your behavior does not follow typical human behavior in this situation relating to colleagues."

"Well perhaps I don't wish to be just colleagues with you . . . perhaps I wish to be something more."

"Are you implying friendship or a sexual relationship? While a friendship would be appropriate and well in the Starfleet regulations, a romantic and or sexual relationship would be in blatant disregard of Starfleet regulation 69 subsection F. Howev-"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." She said standing up and walking over to her cluttered desk to grab her bag. "I should be getting back to my dorm."

"-However I must say that I would not be apposed to either situation despite it being in total disregard of Starfleet regulations."

Nyota stopped in from of her desk and placed her bag back down on it without turning to look at him. "What did you say?"

"I simply said that despite it being against Starfleet regulations, I would not be apposed to a romantic or a sexual relationship."

"I never thought breaking Starfleet rules could sound so sexy." She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down for a deep kiss.

"I will take that action as a yes." He said pulling away only long enough to take a breath and reply to her comment.

"You better." She said with a smile on her soft lips, millimeters from his before resuming her previous, very enjoyable action. Kissing Spock was something Nyota knew she would want to be doing for a very long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: OK so I was originally going to write more sexy time and maybe have it more deserving of the M but I didn't, I may still if I get inspiration but for now it's just a one shot.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
